This invention relates to an improvement of the clamps for use in clamping cables at desired points.
Heretofore, various cable clamping means have been disclosed but no ideal one has appeared either because of too severely clamping construction which causes damage of the cable coat, exposure of naked wire, trouble in clamping operation or rather loosely clamping construction causing disengagement of the clamped cable, short-circuit with time.